


After All That

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Tom and Holly [8]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To my commenter Kayla, this was written prior to your oneshot request. I will be getting to a Tom and Holly night at an awards ceremony or premiere!</p>
    </blockquote>





	After All That

**Author's Note:**

> To my commenter Kayla, this was written prior to your oneshot request. I will be getting to a Tom and Holly night at an awards ceremony or premiere!

Holly smiled to herself as she ironed Tom’s shirt for the BAFTAs, brushing her hair back out of her face. Two long arms wrapped tightly around her waist and a stubbly chin scraped against her soft jawline. Her smile widened into a grin as he gently kissed her cheek. She let go of the iron and rested one hand on his much larger pair, her thumb tracing over his bony knuckles. 

“I wish you could come with me tonight.” He murmured, nuzzling his face into her hair. Holly wished she could be with him, as well, but didn’t want to admit to him that she preferred to stay in with their daughter and curl up on the couch with the books they had bought that morning on their adventure at the bookstore.

“You’ll have fun.” She promised him. “And I’ll wait up for you.” 

“Darling, you don’t have to do that.” He murmured, allowing her to spin his arms as she finished his shirt, handing it to him and rolling onto her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

“I want to.” She whispered, grinning as he pressed his forehead to hers and nuzzled their noses together.

“Mommy!” they heard from Emilia’s room, making Tom sigh and press a kiss to her forehead. 

“Go get ready. I’m going to start her dinner.” They dragged themselves away from each other and Holly chased Emmy into the kitchen, making her squeal and giggle. Tom smiled to himself, pulling the shirt on and buttoning the buttons accordingly. 

Once he was dressed and had fixed his hair the way he wanted it, he headed out to the kitchen to find his girls at the kitchen table, putting the ingredients together for baked macaroni and cheese. Kissing the top of his daughter’s head, he slid in the chair beside her and stole a noodle.

“Daddy, no! Mommy said that you were eating later.” The three year old protested.

“Mummy is right, but daddy is a very hungry man.” He told her, earning a scoff from his wife, who was washing the dishes now. “And daddy has to get going.” He groaned, catching the reflection of headlights in the mirror. “Be good for mummy, darling.” Emmy jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. After she plopped down in her chair, Tom joined Holly, who was wiping her wet hands off on a towel. His hands started at her hips and slid around her back, pulling him into his much taller body. 

“Tell Chris and Mark I say ‘hello.’” She said quietly, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

“I will.” His voice rumbled through her. 

“And behave.” She teased, leaning up to kiss him. “I’m not there to keep you in line. Poor Luke is on his own tonight.” Tom scoffed, pulling her into one more kiss. 

“I love you.” He murmured, squeezing her hips. “Don’t wait up.” 

“I love you too and I’ll be waiting up, Mr. Hiddleston. Don’t you worry.” She winked, following him to the door.

“Little minx.” He growled, stealing one more kiss. “Goodbye, darling.” 

“Goodbye.” She said, watching as he jogged down to the car, blowing one last kiss to Emmy, who had wiggled between the doorframe and Holly, waving to her father.

—

Waiting up for Tom had proved difficult and Holly had fallen asleep in their bed while waiting up for him. She knew that making herself a cup of Sleepytime tea and changing into her pajamas and slippers had been a bad idea.

In complete darkness, Holly felt a long-fingered hand dance up and down her waist as she came to, the hand dipping below the covers and toying with the hem of her shirt. She smiled sleepily, rolling over to finder her husband with his head propped up on his hand, watching her happily. His hand encouraged her movement, catching the back of her knee and pulling her leg over his hip suggestively. 

“How was the awards sh- oh…” Instead of finishing the question, she turned her attention to his long digit that had slipped into her panties and traced circles over her clit.

“Shh,” he murmured, “You don’t want to wake Emilia up now, do you?” Gasping she urged him to add a finger, squeezing his shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about this all night. I want to be inside of you so badly.” 

“Please, Tom.” She whispered, unbuttoning his shirt and then his pants, sliding her hand inside to grip his cock. He hissed, pulling her fully on top of him and pulling her cotton underwear off. Holly sat on his stomach, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and leaning down to kiss his collarbone. Tom groaned, fisting her shirt and pulling it over her head to expose the rest of her. Her breath came out in a shudder when she knelt between his legs and tugged his tight tuxedo pants from his legs.

She eagerly took his hardened member into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and grinning wickedly up at him. His back arched and he pressed his head back into the bed, biting his bottom lip and moaning. Shushing him just as he had before, she trailed kisses up his side. Groaning insistently, Tom hauled her up to his level and flipped her onto her back, his cock bobbing between them as he pulled her legs apart. Holly laughed quietly, pulling his hands up to her breasts. 

“What’s so funny, Mrs. Hiddleston?” he mumbled against her ear, positioning himself at her entrance. Her laughter was replaced by a satisfied moan as he filled her, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. Holly wanted to cry out, but Tom quieted her with his lips, beginning to move slowly. His hands found her arms and pinned them on either side of her head, leaning over her. “Keep your eyes on me, darling.” He moved abruptly then, pounding into her. Holly gasped loudly, arching her back and locking her legs around his back. She did her best to remain silent, sighing and hissing through her teeth as Tom fucked her in earnest.

Sinking down on top of her, her sunk deeper inside of her, releasing her hands and wrapping them around the back of her neck, cradling her head. They kissed and he paused his movements, feeling her wrap her arms around his back. He began again, rocking against her. “I love you.” She whimpered, feeling his arms move down to where her back arched off the bed. Growling, he righted himself, pulling her into his lap to sit upon his strong thighs. Immediately adapting to the situation, she began to bounce, supporting herself with one hand on his chest.

Tom came inside her without warning, panting against her neck. She kissed him and gasped in surprise as he pulled her off his cock and held her bridal style in his lap, his fingers slipping inside of her with ease. Lying back, she threw her arms above her head and allowed him to take her. Her release took her quickly and by storm, her entire body shaking. To muffle her cries, she leaned up and took Tom’s lips with her own. 

As they both began to sober, Tom lay down beside her and sucked her juices from his fingers. “Fuck. You taste so good.” He murmured, grinning as she smiled, her eyes closed in complete bliss. Holly melted into him as he pulled the covers over them, his warm arms circling around her.

“How are Chris and Mark?” she mumbled.

“After all that, you want to know how Chris and Mark are?” he tutted as she grinned up at him teasingly, resting her head on his chest.


End file.
